


Memory

by periferal



Series: Triumvirate [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memory Loss, POV First Person, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/periferal
Summary: What does it mean to seek your past?The Vanguard reflect.





	1. Exhortation

You have asked me how I came to be in this place, before most other awoken guardians.

I do not know.

Perhaps the Queen remembers who I was and if I had another name, but I would not ask her even if the idea of her presence did not fill me with loathing.

Do not seek your past among the people calling themselves Awoken. You will only find children forgotten and whispers best left unheard.

We are not all Ana Bray, born with her former name in her pocket and the legacy of her family within dangerous reach. She was lucky that her search did not bring her grief or death.

Or worse.

Be content with your name and your life. You are a guardian, and you hold no allegiance to the Queen.


	2. Lament

You say you are content with yourself. You say, and Zavala approves, that you never wonder who you were.

Do not lie to me, guardian. I have fought dragons who whispered long before you came to be.

Once, a monster I slew promised me my past in exchange for its present. I watched it burn on Venus by my Light, a strange old friend by my side.

I wonder, sometimes, what it would have shown me.

We are a strange kind, guardians. We are not born but made for a great purpose. If we were meant to know our pasts, then we would know them.

This is what I tell myself when my ghost wonders aloud why it chose me.


	3. Refusal

You’re not going to believe it when I say this, but don’t do it. Don’t go looking, don’t hunt down those flashes you get when you try to dream.

“Those flashes you get when you try to dream,” man, I am spending way too much time around Zavala.

Look, I know why you want to do this. But you can’t. You can’t hunt down who you were, no matter how hard you try, and believe me, I’ve tried.

And all I’ve got for my efforts are some made up playing card names and theories that might not even be true.

Whoever you were before you were you is important, but they’re not more important than the now.

Live, while you can. You know I don’t usually go in for that kind of philosophical mumbo-jumbo but I swear I’m being serious, for once.

Don’t tell the other two.


End file.
